Broken Colors
by The Samurai Poet
Summary: Pain and grief occur during the New Year for the Thunder Brothers. (First of the Bleeding Color Series)


Even though this is sort-of hard for me to write, I know somehow this will make me feel better.

Even though it's very unclear how she's related to them, Blake and Hunter have a grandmother, in which they love.

Part One of the Bleeding Colors Series

Standard Disclaimer.

--

Darkness was the only thing that consumed him after he suggested that they get some sleep at the same time. His eyes finally adjusted to the faint light of the coming morning, and he stared at the wall as Blake was in the middle of saying something. The younger ninja gently traced his ankle, and the blonde jerked in response; Jesus Christ, he hated when Blake would do that.

"Stay awake while I go out and make some calls..." Some abysmal beeping rang through his ears, but he was too drowsy to comprehend. He shrugged off the jacket he had draped around himself and spoke, "Okay, whatever... just go." Blake had donned a look of concern and what seemed to be hurt, but he turned before the blonde could comprehend what was in the younger ninja's eyes.

Hunter looked up, and the presence of two nurses caught him off guard. They worked within themselves, and as soon as he tossed Blake's jacket across the window's landing, they left. There was a resident doctor writing on her files and looking at her condition... Hunter sighed and moved his jacket from his legs, tossing it on top of his brother's. the blonde kicked the chair he used as a footrest away from him, and stood, stretching and yawning.

After rubbing his eyes, he walked a few paces to the hospital bed, and he saw his grandmother lying in the same state he had fallen asleep on. She looked normal; well, she looked as she had always looked when she'd unexpectedly fall asleep when it was late. He noticed that her breathing mask looked like it was placed differently on her face - they must've given her a breathing treatment while he was asleep.

He sighed and stroked her hair, telling her that he was there; he was awake, he was by her side. He sat down in the chair he had used for a leg rest and held her hand. Looking up towards the monitor, he knew something was wrong... her vitals had sunk dramatically. Something moved within his aura; something hung over the room like a poisonous gas.

His eyes moved to the steady morphine drip, and he couldn't help but to feel tears swell into his eyes. She had turned into nothing after being moved into the CICU(1), and her eyes stayed closed... Except for when Tori had visited on New Years. The Dolphin had said goodbye, and she had opened one dark eye. He saw it... the confusion shone in her eyes, and it made him want to walk away and break down in the Consultation room(2); her state was a true pain to witness.

Another nurse had came in, and that's when the worst happened. Her breathing went below ten(3) and her saturation was well under eighty(4)... she was dying. Hunter felt his heart rise to his throat as the beeping became persistent and seemed to emit from his mind. His tears came quickly, and he noticed that the resident doctor came back into the room. Their auras were bright with the color of worry and anxiety; their colors confirmed his suspicion.

One of the nurses asked him did he have anyone to call amiss the chaos. Blake. Where in the hell did that child go? He whispered to the dying woman what he was doing, and let her hand go resentfully. He was lead to the nurse's station - which was directly across from the room - but the phones were blocked up. Jesus Christ, where was Blake?

The doctor came towards him and whispered, "... She's leaving." Hunter nodded wordlessly, doubting his voice could mask the pain. His sobs racked his lithe frame as he returned to the room and sat back down to his grandmother. He took her hand once again and stroked it, cursing himself for crying, cursing himself for losing all rationality.

One of the nurses came back; she wanted to take down numbers to call for him. He listed off the Navy Thunder's cell phone with hesitant stutters... he was the boy who was sitting across from him just a few minutes ago. She had turned to leave and call him, but he appeared in the doorway. Blake.

He had ran a hand through his hair and stroked her arm as he started to cry. Her breathing had finally reached zero a few minutes later, and Hunter's eyes seemed to alternate between watching his grandmother's face and watching the screen.

"Whatever you're going to do, Grandma... we're right here to support you, okay?"

The magnetic bracelets that Cam had given him to control his Thunder powers seemed to tingle with life as he clutched the limp hand in his grip. He shuddered; was his body absorbing the last of her electricity directed by his subconscious? Her hand squeezed his own... and he had combusted into tears once again. He couldn't stop shuddering... he couldn't stop crying.

Blake was across from him; his childish features lined with fear and sadness. Hunter knew he was crying... it was hard for both of them... the New Year had broken in with sadness...

The nurse had quaintly turned off the monitor amiss the crying.

--

Notes for a more comprehensive story:  
(1)Cardiac Intensive Care Unit, the ICU wing designated for patients with various Cardiac problems.  
(2)A room directly outside the CICU doors specifically for consulting the family members of those who died in the CICU and the other related ICU wings. (In total there were three ICU wings)  
(The following information was supplied by the Nurses of the CICU wing)  
(3)Thirteen is the lowest you can go before you have a problem when it comes to breathing.  
(4)Eighty is the lowest you can go before you have a problem when it comes to Blood Saturation.


End file.
